The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt will be one of a network of DRTC's established by the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases (NIAMDD) to conduct research and programs for training in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with the National Diabetes Mellitus Research and Education Act (PL 93-354) and with the applicable recommendations made by the National Commission on Diabetes. Specifically, each DRTC is charged to conduct: A) research in the diagnosis and treatment of diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and the complications resulting from such disease or disorders, B) training programs for physicians and allied health personnel in current methods of diagnosis and treatment of such disease, disorders, and complications, and C) information programs for physicians and allied health personnel who provide primary care for patients with such disease, disorders, or complications. Although the Centers will necessarily have the same general objectives, each DRTC will be set up in a manner that best meets the special needs of its own region. The Vanderbilt DRTC will consist of two coordinated divisions: a basic science division that will include most of the diabetes research training programs already operative at Vanderbilt, and a clinical science division that will be responsible for the development of most of the new programs. Each of these divisions will be expected to: conduct research of the highest quality, develop the most competent professional personnel, and translate the research and manpower development advances with least delay into improved care for patients with diabetes.